


The Resident Patients

by PenelopeWaits



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Metafiction, Use your own goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeWaits/pseuds/PenelopeWaits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a few things he wants to clarify about the events of 2017.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Resident Patients

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own response to the events/trailer/comments surrounding SDCC, as well as my thoughts on season 4. I don't own these characters, but I do love playing with them. I also admire immensely the work and imagination of dozens of other writers in this fandom. There is an additional author's note at the end.

From the blog of Dr. John H. Watson - an update on the resident patient.

 

First, I want to thank everyone who has expressed concern and offered support in the last few weeks.  Back in 2011 and 2012, when we suffered the ugly falsehoods of journalists, the treachery of Moriarty, and the consequences of his apparent suicide, Sherlock and I were separated and vilified and alone.  It has been uplifting to feel the support of so many people following the very public events of this year.  Sherlock and I are both “feeling bettah”.  
  
Second, I would like to set the record straight about my marriage and the woman who wore my ring.  I can’t and won’t give all the details here, but I have received so many notes of condolence, I feel I must give you all the bones of the truth.  
  
The woman we all knew as Mary Watson nee’ Morstan was a mystery, some pieces of which even Sherlock Holmes never solved.  The brief explanation is that she was a one-person sleeper cell whose purpose was to distract, incapacitate and eventually kill Sherlock.  She was also able to accumulate some sensitive, classified information that put the nation at risk.   She was clever, pretty, funny, manipulative, charismatic and ruthless.  She managed to deceive me from the moment we met (I know, damning with faint praise…  I hear you) and even arranged a pregnancy to keep herself safe and to secure my cooperation.  She confounded Sherlock for almost a year.  We discovered far too late what she really was and much of the damage she did can never be repaired.  All the other madness of the last twelve months was only amplified by her treachery.  
  
Despite this, Sherlock and I are slowly recovering.  He has taken a few cases by email and we expect to be out and about in another week or two.  Since I know our increased visibility will bring a slew of inevitable questions, I’m posting some answers now:  
  
Yes, we are once again living together at Baker Street and working as partners.  
  
Yes, I anticipate this is a permanent arrangement, at least as permanent as anything in our lives is.  
  
Yes, I still regard him as the wisest, kindest, most generous man I have ever known and, despite the mistakes we have both made, we are, in every sense, the best of friends.  
  
Yes, at this point I would say we are both committed to staying “confirmed bachelors.”  It seems to work best for both of us.  
  
No, I’m not saying anything else about my “relationship with Sherlock Holmes” or his with me.  It’s none of anyone’s bloody business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
1 Comment  
  
Really, John, there is nothing else to say to the masses, but what is the significance of “bettah”?  SH

  
  
==========================================================

==========================================================  
  
I spent a few hours trolling through the roller coaster events and commentary that accompanied SDCC and felt quite deflated when I finished.  It looks like there is a reasonable likelihood that fans / viewers will once again be treated to the same plot gymnastics and emotional mindf__ks that were offered in season 3, and I was discouraged.  I went off to my loom to cheer myself up with some weaving and The-john-watson-who-lives-in-my-brain said, “WTF difference does it make?”   Then he started writing this blogpost, so I thought I’d share it.  We love the boys and admire the actors but really, this space is our own.  Let's not get discouraged. Let’s just keep writing.

 


End file.
